


Leopard Hakusho

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, D/s, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rope Bondage, cat people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard only believes in one thing, money can buy happiness. Bob only believes in one thing, anyone is for sale. Frank only believes in one thing, if you not using someone then you are being used. What happens when all three of their beliefs are tested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jnixi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnixi/gifts).



> Yes you read it correctly, cat people. Well when someone wins a fic of their own, they can make any requests that they want. Here is the result. So i am trying something new here. Rather then only gender bending, I went to check out a few Yaoi mangas and found a few good ideas. This is one of them, the name is straight from the manga too. I just twisted it by having cat people and having a threesome that was not in the original, but is part of the request of the fic. ^-^
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy s unique character idea. ^-^

_***Gerard***_

’It’s the same as it always is. They smile at me when they see my face. They recognize me where ever I go. I am practically a celebrity. Sometimes I hate it.’ Gerard is lost in his inner thoughts as he looks over his account online. His last payment just went through and he smiles as the numbers rise. He pulls his cigarette out of his mouth and flicks the ash off the bridge. He looks at the time down in the corner. It is almost time to meet Frank. He takes another drag, holds the toxic smoke in for a long time and blows out a barely there puff when he exhales. He tosses it over the bridge and does a stretch feeling his back arch and crack in several places. He turns to leave when he sees a car behind him. There is a man in a gray suit looking at him.

”Can I help you?”

”No Mr. Way, but I think I can help you. I have been looking for you. I want to by your time for twenty four hours, name your price.”

Gerard’s ears twitch as he muses over the guy’s proposal. Sure he has almost exclusively escorted ladies, but his greed is strong and he is intrigued. His tail flicks forward and Gerard pets it lightly.

”Ten million and you are not allowed to touch me. That is the deal, take it or leave it.”

”Only ten? Are you on sale?”

Gerard feels his hackles go up. He smooths out his short snow white hair. He will not let this guy get to him.

”I am feeling generous tonight.”

”Very well, ten million it is. Now please get in the car.”

_***Bob***_

Bob watches the young man sitting across from him. There is no doubt that he is beautiful. Bob is sure everyone he meets falls for his charm, but he is not like that. Bob does not sway as easily. He will admit that he has been watching him for a while now. He always ends his night at the bridge. He checks his accounts and then returns to the club to hang out with his colleague. They are both a rare breed for felines. A pure black leopard is a rarity indeed. Frank is just as cocky as his friend here, but there is a harder edge to him. Gerard however is the rarest of his breed. A pure snow leopard. So pure that even his spots are white. He sits across from Bob preening a bit. Bob smirks, and opens his wallet and hands Gerard his card. Gerard takes it and sets up the device on his phone that will allow him to activate the card and send the money to his account. Within minutes, the ten million has left Bob’s account and is deposited into Gerard’s personal account. Gerard returns the card and then settles into the seat looking out the window as his tail flips back and forth. Bob wonders if he recognizes where they are.

”Say, isn’t this the Hotel Akihabara?”

”Yes, this is where the event is that I needed an escort for.”

The car stops and The driver opens the door for Bob. He slides out of the car and then offers a hand to Gerard. Gerard carefully gets out and makes sure that his tail is safe before the car door closes. They walk into the hotel lobby and Gerard whistles at the chandelier and high ceiling fixtures. He follows Bob to the elevator and enters. He sits down on the plush bench at the back and watches the numbers as they blink by and stop at the penthouse. When the door opens Ray, Bob’s bodyguard is standing there.

”Good evening Mr. Bryar.”

”Ah Ray, I trust everything is ready?”

”Yes Sir, is this the uh…professional you were looking for.”

”Yes, don’t you think I have chosen well?”

Ray walks around Gerard and assesses him. Bob watches as Gerard’s ears flatten defensively and his tail flicks back and forth. Ray sees what Bob did and smiles. Bob smiles back and watches as Gerard looks back and forth between the two of them.

”All right then, we have a half hour before the guests start to arrive so the two of you need to get ready like now.”

”Right, come Mr. Way, your clothing for the evening is right in here.”

”Clothing?”

”Well I am not taking you to a formal affair dressed like that.”

Gerard grumbled, but let himself be led into the penthouse. He followed Ray into the spare bedroom and Bob went into his own to change. He sat down on the bed and started to undo his tie and take off his shoes when he heard a shout from the other room.

”Are you fucking crazy?! I am not putting that on!”

Bob sighed as he unbuttoned his cuffs and removed his cufflinks. He opened his shirt and took it off draping it carefully over a nearby chair. He was unbuckling his pants when the door was thrown open and a red complected Gerard stormed in. His words were caught in his throat as he looked at Bob half undressed. Bob smirked that he had this impact on the younger man.

”Yes Mr. Way, can I help you?”

”Yes, um I, oh yeah, what is with the chicks clothes?! Do I look like a fucking woman!?”

”Well yes, but that is why I chose you. Look I have my reasons so just go along with it.”

”Why the fuck should I?”

”Because Mr. Way, my ten million is sitting in your bank account right now.”

Gerard opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly.

”Fuck fine.”

”Don’t forget the wig too.”

Gerard flipped him off as he left, but Bob knew he was going to get dressed. Bob finished getting into his tux after that and exited the room. He found Gerard standing in the middle of the living room with a very appreciative look from Ray. Gerard was wearing a form fitting gown with a bodice that showed off his snow white skin covered in fine white fur. His legs were perfectly shaped for the dress and the heels fit him well and brought his height closer to Bob's. His tail was encased in black lace to match the dress. The wig was as white as Gerard’s natural hair, but with streaks of light purple running through it. Bob nodded with approval.

”Perfect, just perfect.”

”Sir, we need to get going.”

”Ah yes, well come my dear, we should not keep the guest waiting.”

Gerard followed Bob out gracefully in the tall heels. The three boarded the elevator and went down to the lobby. The doors opened up and Bob placed a hand on Gerard’s hip and guided him through the crowd that had formed. He led him to the main dining room where he was greeted by two women.

”So Bobby, is this the savage creature that won your heart and took you away from us?”

”I’m afraid so ladies, unfortunately the poor dear has caught cold and lost her voice. Gee my dear, this in Ann and Vicky from my accounting firm.”

Gerard nodded at Bob and then turned to the ladies and smiled politely.

”Oh Bob, she is a stunner! Well congrats to you sweetie, we know that Bobby is going to make you very happy.”

Gerard smiled again and looked at Bob. Bob smiled in turn and then lead him further into the room. Gerard leaned in and whispered into his ear.

”What the fuck is going on _Bobby_?”

Bob pulled Gerard in tighter so that he could whisper back into his ear. His hot breath caused visible bumps to form on Gerard’s neck.

”Just keep your mouth shut and let me do all the talking.”

He led Gerard to the large banquet table and the sat down in the center. Food was served and Bob was pleased to see that Gerard had an appetite for both the food and the wine. That would make his next goal much easier. Once dinner was over, champagne was served and Ray brought a glass over for Gerard and him. He winked at Bob without Gerard seeing and Bob smiled. Bob stood up and addressed the crowd by hitting his glass with his ring. He talked about the company and how it was growing and changing. He looked over the crowd with fondness and talked about his family and how much they were a part of it. He thanked them all for being a part of his dream and then dedicated the new building to his fiancé and held up his glass to Gerard. Gerard sputtered and Ray hit him in the back. He glared up at Bob, but then fixed his look when the crowd was looking at him. He smiled and blew a kiss at Bob and Bob feigned being knocked over by it and making the crowd laugh. He offered his glass to Gerard and they entwined arms and Gerard took a sip out of Bob’s glass. Bob pretended that he could not reach Gerard’s and the crowd laughed again. He took his back and downed it and told Gerard do the same. Ray stood behind Gerard’s chair as Bob sat back down. He looked at Gerard and saw that Gerard had a lazy smile on his face. The stuff that Ray bought was working already. Gerard listed to the side and nearly fell out of the chair. Ray caught him and Bob made a comment about being a lightweight with his liquor. The crowd awed as Bob scooped Gerard up in his arms and made his excuses to leave. They carried Gerard back to the elevator and boarded it. Ray made small talk with Bob as they rode back up to the penthouse. When they arrived Ray opened the door for Bob and watched as Bob brought Gerard into his room. Ray disappeared for a moment and when he returned he had a coil of rope with him. He handed it to Bob and then left the room. Bob uncoiled the rope as he looked down at the drugged feline before him.

”Now my pretty kitty, let’s see what it takes to make you purr.”


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward, flashback, First Time and the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, wow the comments are amazing so far from **Bondage Mansion**. I am overwhelmed at the beauty of them all. Thank you once again for being awesome loyal readers. ^-^
> 
> Okay so onto this chapter: When last we left poor Gee, he was a bit tied up...well not yet, but it looked that way for his future. Now you will see what Bob had in store for him. ^0^
> 
> Also, I did n;t want anyone to worry that frank had not been introduced yet, so a little inserted memory of Gerard's so that you can see where they stand right now. Anyway, enjoy Gerard's first time and please be gentle. ^-^

_***Gerard***_

”You’re a fucking coward!”

”Am I now? Who’s the one who fell into the trap?“

”You fucking tricked me!”

”I did? I told you I needed an escort. I paid you in advance. No one told you to trust the champagne. That was your own fault. Kitten.”

”I said you could not touch me, that was part of the deal!”

”And I haven’t. Oh well I mean I held you at the dinner and I may have manhandled you a bit when I tied the ropes.”

”A bit!?”

Gerard arms were trapped above his head. They were woven together from wrist to elbow so that he could not use them at all. His ankles were tied in the same manner, but with a strange material ribbon. It was stretchy and the more he moved his legs the more constricted it became. He did have to strangely admit that the rope was soft and would most likely not leave any marks. He was lying across the bed and Gerard looked up at his client. He was standing there still smirking at him. Gerard could not believe how foolish he had been. For ten million, this man could take what he wanted. Gerard took a better look at him now. He was indeed handsome. Might have made a decent escort himself at some point. He filled out the suit he was wearing nicely. The jacket was tightly formfitting for his frame and the pants clung to his thighs. Gerard noticed how snug his package looked as well. He was definitely packing. Wait, what the fuck? Why was he thinking of his package? He looked back up at Bob and realized that Bob knew what was going on in his head. Gerard turned away quickly, but the movement caused his legs to constrict again. He winced at the pain and felt something grow inside of him.

”Like what you see Kitten?”

Bob sat down on the bed and Gerard tried to move away, but Bob had him trapped between him and the headboard. Bob moved to loom over him and Gerard looked away. He could feel Bob’s breath as he whispered in his ear. It sent shivers up his spine.

”For someone who does not want to be touched, your body is telling a different story.”

”That’s because you're crowding me.”

Gerard’s voice was barely above a whisper. All the air had left his lungs. Bob leaned in and lightly nipped Gerard’s ear, making him jump a little. Bob chuckled and Gerard hated to admit that he had a sexy voice. He brought a finger to Gerard’s cheek and caressed it, running it down to his bottom lip. The feeling was so sensual that Gerard could not help but pant a bit.

”What’s a matter Kitten, am I making you uncomfortable?”

”Ah no, I’m just…”

”Want more?”

Bob dragged his tongue up Gerard’s neck and Gerard let out a moan. No woman ever made him feel like this. Frank was the only one to do this before and that was just grooming. He wondered if that would even feel the same to him again. Gerard felt Bob trace his hand down his side over the material of the dress. He stopped at his hip and pressed in lightly. Gerard pushed back into him. He felt Bob smile into his neck and Gerard blushed at his behavior. He didn’t even react like this with his clients. No one was able to make him blush when they touched him. Wait, isn’t he supposed to be protesting being touched? Gerard tried to get his head on straight again, but Bob’s nimble fingers were making it very hard as they now trailed off his hip and down to the skirt. The slit that showed off the stocking was his next destination. When his fingertips brushed against the soft material of the stocking Gerard let another noise escape his throat and he felt himself growing harder. Fortunately for him, the material around his legs makes it impossible to open them up. He had a fear that Bob will shove his thigh in there and then…

”Ah fuck!”

Gerard’s thoughts are lost when Bob bites down on his neck in that perfect spot. It’s right where Frank would bite him when he needed to calm down when a client was bothering him.

_”Man Gee, you gotta calm down! Don’t let that bitch get to you!”_

_”Did you fucking hear her though Frankie?! I mean she had the nerve to compare this place to that sleaze house down the street!"_

_”She was drunk!”_

_”That’s no fucking excuse! I want her out! I don’t even want her fucking money and.”_

_”Okay, that's it Gee seriously!”_

_Gerard was staring at his reflection, gripping onto the counter at his last words. Suddenly he found himself on his knees as Frank bit down hard on the side of his neck. He surrendered immediately to him in complete submission. Mewing, he pawed at the back of Frank’s head and he bit down harder. Gerard fell forward on his hands and knees, but Frank did not let up. He felt the anger and energy draining away from him till the only sensation was Frank and his teeth. He was pliant and loose by the time Frank let go. Gerard curled up into a ball and Frank pulled him into his chest. He pet Gerard as he licked the area where the raised wound was that he caused._

_”It’s okay Gee, its okay. You’re better now.”_

_”Yeah Frankie, thanks.”_

_”Now let’s go out there and show that bitch why we are the best.”_

_”You’ll join me?”_

_”In taking every fucking penny she has? Fuck yeah! She won’t even have money for a cup of coffee when we get through with her.”_

_”Yeah, yeah, okay Frankie, let’s go.”_

_”That’s my tiger.”_

_Gerard gets up and then helps Frank up. They smile at each other as they change into their most amazing lady killer outfits. After touching up each other’s make up, they look at each other and smirk._

_”Ready to go Tiger?”_

_”Frankie baby, I was born ready.”_

”Ah ah, no please don’t…”

”Mmm had to Kitten, you went away from me for a moment, needed to bring you back.”

While Gerard was lost in his thoughts, Bob had snaked his way under the skirt and into the panties that Gerard was given to wear. His fingers were wrapped tightly around his shaft and Gerard could not help but buck into it. His hand was so big compared to a woman. It was not as soft either, but the roughness was adding friction. Bob did long lazy strokes that felt really good. Gerard began to whimper as the strokes went from lazy and tight to loose and sped up. He started to flex his hands looking for anything to grip on so that he could push into the feeling more.

”Feels good Kitten doesn’t it? So much better than any woman could do. That’s because I know your body better than they would. I also know something else that they don’t.”

”*pant* What’s *gasp* that?”

Bob got this dark look in his eye as he hovered over Gerard. His other hand ran down his stocking and stopped at the ribbon on his legs.

”How much you want to be fucked.”

Bob tugged on the ribbon and it came unraveled easily. He squeezed his shaft hard and Gerard’s legs sprang open involuntarily. Bob’s hand moved back up the stocking and then to the panties. He slowly pulled them off without missing a stroke. Bob moved his hand to the top of the shaft where a good amount of pre cum was gathering. He scooped it up onto his fingers and then switched hands. He moved the lubricated fingers down slowly till they were between his legs. Gerard felt Bob parting his cheeks and seeking out his opening. He shuddered when he circled it and pressed lightly on the muscle. Gerard was trying to get his head on straight. Why wasn’t he protesting this? Was Bob right? Did he really want this? Gerard did not have another chance to think about it as a finger slipped inside of him. He hissed at the burn and clenched his muscles around the intrusion.

”Kitten, you’re gonna have to relax or this is going to hurt more.”

”No, please stop. I don’t want this.”

”You say that, but your body speaks another language.”

Gerard was about to protest again, but his words were cut off by Bob’s mouth enclosing around his. Fuck his first kiss with a guy and it felt as awkward as his first kiss period. His clients were usually soft and had smooth lips. They were usually smaller than this too, so he could take control. This was the opposite. Bob pushed into his mouth and fought for dominance. Gerard was too weak from Bob’s ministrations to not give in. Once he did though, Bob became gentler. He found himself relaxing more and that is when Bob’s finger slipped in all the way. It was an intrusion, but the kiss made it easier to handle. He made noises into Bob’s mouth and Bob smiled again. Before Gerard realized it Bob had slid his finger out and then inserted two. Now that fucking hurt!

”Fuck, ah, too much, out, take it out!”

”Easy Kitten, relax you can take it and besides, it will get better as soon as I find…”

”OH FUCK!”

”Ah, there it is.”

Blinding white exploded behind his eyelids as Gerard experienced the most intense pleasure he ever has in his life. Whatever Bob was doing, and continued doing, it made his legs shake and quiver. He was a mess and coming apart right in front of the client. This is something that he never did. No vulnerability. Never let them see you let your guard down, but here he was stripped emotionally, and pretty much losing it.

”Mmmm that’s it Kitten, so good for me, gonna take care of you tonight. Just as soon as I get you to cum first.”

More shots to that spot and Gerard is gone. He growls and cries out as he cums harder than he ever has before. Bob works him through it and by the time he is done, he is over sensitive and a wreck. Gerard barely has his eyes open as he sees Bob lift his hand to his mouth and lick it clean. Again, he gets a vision of Frank doing that to make obscene gestures to get the clients to giggle and blush. It was his trademark thing, not something Gerard could ever do. Now he could see why the clients went crazy for it. Gerard swore that his heart sped up even more watching his tongue flick out and wrap around each finger till it was slick and wet with spit.

”My Kitten aren’t you tasty, must be all that milk you drink. Maybe next time I’ll have you drink my milk. Now however, it’s my turn.”

Gerard only slightly understood what Bob was saying before he was pushed over onto his stomach and pulled onto his knees. His face was in the bedspread because of the awkward angle of his tied arms. Gerard knew what was going to happen even before the bed dipped down behind him, but he was so pliant from his mind numbing orgasm that he did not seem to care at that point. The skirt is lifted up and Gerard shivers from the cool air on his now completely exposed ass.

”Easy now Kitten, gonna go slow for you, I know it’s your first time, but I bet it won’t be your last.”

Gerard hears Bob chuckle lightly as he lines himself up and begins to slowly push himself in. There is a slickness so Gerard figures he lubed up his cock at some point that he can’t remember. The fit is tight and Gerard has to fight not to clench up as inch by inch goes in and there are a fuck ton of inches it seems. Finally after what seems forever, Bob’s thighs are touching his ass. He stays still and Gerard is grateful for this. It reminds him of when he is taking a virgin, oh fuck wait, that is exactly what he is! Well was, up until a few moments ago. Gerard's thoughts are interrupted by Bob clearing his throat.

”All right Kitten, I’m gonna move now, nice and easy.”

Gerard mumbles out something, but it is lost in the sheets as Bob pulls back and then thrusts forward. He does this again a few times slowly until Gerard starts to loosen up. He picks up the pace a little and Gerard suddenly starts to panic. He is totally getting fucked and not doing the fucking. This is breaking so many rules. He is about to protest when the explosion happens again behind his eyes. He has to remember to ask Bob what the fuck that is, but right now he can’t ask anything, because he is fucking yowling! It feels like he is in heat! His animal instinct takes over and his claws are out. He digs into the mattress side and it shreds under his strength.

”Fuck Kitten, look at you. Now you’re a fucking leopard. That’s it. Scream for me, I want them to hear it on the fucking ground floor!"

Bob is now pounding into Gerard at a furious pace and Gerard is rearing back seeking out more. He never knew it could feel this good being violated like this. Is this how his clients feel? No way, he is always gentle with them and Bob is being anything, but gentle. He doesn’t want gentle though. He wants to be strung out like this and feel every vein and pulse of Bob’s cock inside him. He is never going to figure out how to tell this to Frank or Mikey, fuck Mikey! He is going to know! Fuck of course, Mikey knows everything! Gerard lifts his legs off the bed so now he is only balancing on the joints of his knees. His toes are flexing and he is hard again. He is bouncing on the bed so hard the springs are squeaking. How fucking cliché is that? Bob leans over and spreads his chest across his back. He still has his shirt on, in fact Gerard thinks he is still completely dressed. Now that Bob has a good rhythm going he reaches around and grabs Gerard’s cock again. Gerard yowls out as the feeling connects with the brush of that place once again. Suddenly he thinks he needs to see Bob’s face, he does not know why. He tries to find his voice, desperate and cracking obscenely.

”Please *pant* I need to *uuuhhh* turn *aaahhhh*”

”Mmmm, what’s that Kitten? Oh, yeah I can, yeah.”

Bob pulls out and Gerard immediately regrets the loss. He then feel himself being turned and lifted to the head of the bed. On his back again he can see that Bob is sweating and his shirt is practically see through.

”Off please, I need skin.”

Bob nods and pulls his shirt off revealing a tanned chest and torso lined lightly with wisps of blonde hair. He gets off the bed and stands up to remove his pants. He pulls on the strings of Gerard’s bodice and it falls in half. He climbs back up, but instead of putting his cock back in he goes down on Gerard. Gerard arches his back. It feel better once again than any client before. He only does a few complete strokes before pulling off. Then he is back sliding into Gerard and this time the burn feels amazing. He leans over and pulls Gerard into a kiss. It is sweet and sloppy at the same time and Gerard loves it all. Bob is panting into his mouth as he pushes Gerard further and further up the bed till he is crowding the headboard. Bob reaches up and latches onto the headboard and uses it to fuck into Gerard faster and harder. Gerard doesn’t know how much more he can take, he feels like he is going crazy every time Bob hits that spot perfectly. Soon Bob’s movements begin to stutter and lose rhythm and Gerard knows he’s close. He tries to encourage Bob by lifting his hips. Bob slides further in and that is enough. That last few strokes are deep and penetrating and Bob cums with his own cry out this time. He rides his orgasm through and then pulls out of Gerard. He scoots down the bed and takes Gerard in his mouth once more. He pushed three fingers inside Gerard, slick with his cum. He thrusts them in and out quickly while he plays with and teases the head with his teeth. There is no way that Bob could know that Gerard has a biting fetish. He is shaking and writhing with each little nip at the sensitive crown and baring down pulling Bob’s fingers into him further.

”Fuck Kitten, I’m gonna have to get you a few toys before you suck my whole hand inside. Come on that’s it Kitten. You can do it, cum for me.”

Gerard yowls out one more time and Bob moves his mouth over the head just in time to catch the cum streaming out. He latches onto the shaft and pulls on it milking Gerard dry. He then pulls his fingers out of Gerard and brings them to Gerard’s mouth.

”Open up Kitten and lick my cream.”

Gerard obeys and feels the three fingers thrusted into this mouth. He licks each finger clean and it is salty, bitter, and so fucking dirty that if Gerard had not just cum he could have gotten hard again. When Bob is satisfied that he is done he pulls his fingers back out and then crushes his lips against Gerard’s, licking into his mouth and Gerard can taste himself now. All the tastes mix together and it is pure overload. Bob pulls away and Gerard is gasping for air. He feels Bob untying him and Gerard pulls his arms down and curls into himself. Bob crawls behind him and covers his back once more. He starts to pet and scratch Gerard behind his ears soothing him.

”You did so good Kitten. You made me very happy. Now sleep.”

Gerard has a standing rule never to fall asleep with a client, but he feels his eyelids growing heavy with the hypnotic sound of Bob’s voice and he is out before he knows it purring softly.

_***Bob***_

*Knock Knock*

”Come in.”

Bob watches as Ray comes in and closes the door behind him. He walks over to the table and grabs a chair. He brings it over to the bed and studies Gerard.

”You wore him out didn’t you?”

”Well, don’t you remember your first time?”

”Yeah, it sucked and I was hyper as fuck because she was so nervous.”

”Oh, wow man, that sucks. No after I came, I was out. I woke up like three hours later and the bastard was gone. Took my fucking cigarettes too.”

”Speaking of.”

”Ah yes, hand me my robe.”

Ray grabs the robe and hands it to Bob. He gets up and puts it on and goes over to the night table and grabs his pack and lighter. Ray follows him out to the veranda and they light up. Bob looks out at the city as he blows smoke into the receding wind.

”So it’s done, the building is yours now.”

”Nice, good work Toro.”

”So have you found the right one?”

”Yeah, I think so.”

”What about the other one?”

”Oh I will get him too, he’s just going to be trickier. This Kitten will help though.”

”Are you sure you have him?”

”Oh not yet. He was pretty pliant tonight, but I am sure in the morning the claws will come out again.”

Bob laughed at the thought of what the other side of the bed looked like. He could hear it being shredded when he hit Gerard’s prostate. No matter he will compensate the hotel, he always does. He and Ray finished their smoking and headed back into the room. Gerard was now curled into a ball and sleeping peacefully. Ray looked over and smiled that there were not marks on his arms. He reached over and scratched lightly behind Gerard’s ears. Gerard starting purring again.

”He is an affectionate one.”

”Mmmm, well Ray it’s late, and we should both get some sleep now.”

”Are you going to sleep in here?”

”No, I am going to give him his space, but remain outside the door if you would.”

”Got a cot all set up for me.”

”Good man.”

Bob said goodnight to Ray and left through the adjoining bathroom to his own room. He found his pajamas and changed into them. He settled into his bed and picked up his book. He placed his glasses on his nose and relaxed into the pillows. As he read through the chapters he thought about what the morning may bring. No matter what happened though he was going to follow through with his plans. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He put the book down and removed his glasses. He placed them on the nightstand and turned off the light. He snuggled into the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Friends, ex-friends to the end. Better off as lovers?
> 
> ~Fall Out Boy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it has been sooooo long since I put a chapter up of anything. Well between _***Trixgrl***_ having surgery and me struggling with school work, I have a math class this time, *wahhhhhh* I have not had the head space to write. I can promise you this though, I will be catching up this week coming up. I will be posting four chapters for fics by next Friday. Again, I am so sorry that I slacked off here. Please forgive me? *bats eyes and tried to look cute*
> 
> Okay so onto this chapter:
> 
> It is the next day and everything seems alright, but there is more to Bob's plan that is revealed when Gerard decides to check in with his roommate. What will happen to our poor feline friends? Read and find out. ^-^

_***Gerard***_

Gerard woke up feeling warm and snug. He stretched and rolled over snuggling into the covers. He sniffed looking for the familiar scent of Frank, but was instead assaulted by another scent. He sat up quickly and winced at the pain in his lower back. He looked around and saw that he was not in the apartment that they shared. Then the memory of where he was came flooding back along with why. Well at least now he knew what the pain was in his back or rather lower. Gerard groaned as he got out of bed and looked around for his clothes. He did not see them anywhere. He went to the bathroom and took a long piss. Afterwards he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked alright, no marks on him anywhere…wait marks? That’s right he was tied up last night and then…Gerard shook his head. He did not even want to think about it right now. He just wanted to find his stuff and get out of here. He walked out of the bathroom and took another look around. Nothing, so he tried the bedroom door, honestly expecting it to be locked. It was not, but it was not unguarded either. The bodyguard, Ray he thinks was his name, was camped out on an uncomfortable cot. He opened his eyes when the door opened and smiled. Gerard vaguely remembered that he was naked.

”Going somewhere?”

”Yeah, to find my clothes.”

Ray produced a bag from nearby.

”They are right here, but I am under orders not to give them to you yet.”

”Why the fuck not!?”

”Because Kitten, you are mine for 24 hours and time is not up.”

Gerard turned around and saw Bob dressed in a robe that was not of the hotel's. It looked too warm and inviting to be.

”Well I still need something to wear, it’s fucking cold in here.”

”Awww you poor baby, come I will warm you up then.”

”No thanks, I will handle it myself.”

He turned back to Ray.

”Can I at least have my underwear back?”

Ray looked at Bob and he nodded. Ray fished in the bag and pulled out the black skimpy bikini briefs and handed them to Gerard.

”Thanks. Can I have my smokes too?”

Ray did not check with Bob this time, but handed him the pack and his lighter. Gerard thanked him again then returned to the bed. He felt Bob watch him as he slid his briefs back on, mindful of his tail going through the opening at the top smoothly. He takes a moment to settle any rough fur. Satisfied he pops a cigarette into his mouth and with deft precision flicks open the zippo, lights it and closes it with one motion. He takes that first morning drag and holds it in, filing his lungs with much needed nicotine. He then lets the smoke slowly leak out his parted lips. Gerard lets out a satisfied noise that is interrupted by clapping.

”I’ll bet the ladies pay extra for that little trick of yours.”

”Hey, a little flair never hurt anyone before.”

Bob smirked as he grabbed his own pack and placed a smoke in his mouth with simplicity. He lights it and walks over to the balcony and leans over blowing the smoke into the morning sky. Gerard looks and sees that Ray had used the bathroom during their conversation and was making his way over with his own cigarette. Bob and Ray exchanged morning pleasantries, while Gerard leans back on his elbows and continues to enjoy his usual morning breakfast. The only thing missing was…

*Ding Dong*

”Ah Ray, will you get that?”

Ray left his smoke with Bob as he headed to the front to get the door. Gerard heard a voice and then a slight squeaking sound. Ray returned with a cart covered in a sliver dome. He wheeled it over to the table in the bedroom and lifted the cover. The smell of sweet rolls, eggs, savory meats, and fresh fruit permeated the air. Gerard could not help his mouth from watering. Most important he could smell the coffee. Ray brought a cup over to him and held out the sugar and cream decanter. Gerard ladled several spoonfuls of sugar into the cup as well as a generous amount of cream. He stirred it with the spoon already in the cup and inhaled the aroma before taking a careful sip of the hot liquid. He groaned when it hit the back of his throat and made his senses come alive. He heard a chuckle and saw Bob leaning against the balcony door watching him.

”What? Have you never seen anyone enjoy their coffee in the morning?”

”Not quite like you Kitten. I know people that would have paid to record that noise and package it to make women cream themselves.”

Gerard blushed at this lurid comment and turned back to finish his cigarette. Bob stubbed his own out and took the cup that Ray was now handing him. Ray offered no additions to him.

”Take it straight huh?”

”About the only thing straight about me.”

Gerard sputtered his next sip on that comment. He sort of set himself up for that he guessed. Bob laughed at this of course and then took a sip of his own beverage. He made his own satisfied sound. Gerard turned away so that Bob could not see the color on his cheeks and paid attention to Ray, who was preparing the table for a proper breakfast. Gerard was pleased that three places were set. He did not want to have an intimate breakfast with his client. That’s right, he is just a client who paid him a shit load of money for this. Ten million was a tidy sum indeed, and worth the pain in his lower back right now.

”All right gentlemen, breakfast is served.”

Gerard rose and made his way over to the table. He sat down and looked at all the choices, including the fresh crème. Ray stood by his chair until Bob joined them. Once he sat, then Ray did. Bob began to serve himself and Gerard took that as a go sign. Predictably he went for the crème first. He ladled a heaping potion in the shallow bowl and then grabbed a sweet roll and used it to soak some up. He then lifted it up and took a decent bite out of it. The crème was grade A and just a hint of sweetness. Some of it trailed off the pastry and down his arm. Not wanting to waste any he quickly lapped it up and then made sure his fur was not sticky. He went to dip the roll again when he noticed the silence at the table. He looked up and saw that both Bob and Ray were watching him. Gerard reached out and grabbed a piece of bacon and tore into it, trying ignore them.

”Do you have a staring problem?”

Gerard dipped part of the perfectly cooked bacon in the crème as well.

”Just never saw someone enjoy crème as much as you.”

Gerard scoffed as he placed the dipped bacon into his mouth.

”Surely I cannot be the first feline that you have interacted with in your life?”

”No, but I have never sat down and had a meal with them unless it was business.”

”Business huh? I have to ask, Ray, why are you his bodyguard? I mean clearly, Bob looks like he can take care of himself no problem.”

”Bodyguard is only part of my title. Call me a right hand man if you will.”

”Ah so glorified overpaid gofer then?”

”I consider Ray to be a friend as well as an employee. He is the only one whose hands I would put my life in.”

Gerard pondered this. That is how he felt about Frank. They always had each other’s back no matter what. In fact he really needed to call or text him and let him know he was cool and just still with a client.

”I need to let my roommate know that I am alright since I won’t be home anytime soon according to you."

Ray rose at Bob’s nod and grabbed the bag with Gerard’s stuff in it. He pulled out the phone and handed it to him. Gerard excused himself to the balcony.

_***Frank***_

”Fuck fuck, my head. Shit! Geecat, get that will ya?”

Frank rolled over and saw that Gerard was not in bed. He felt the bed and it was ice cold. That meant Gerard had not been there all night.

”Must be with a client still.”

Frank mumbled as he made his way to the bathroom. The phone kept ringing. He grabbed it off the nightstand on his way.

”Lo’”

”Frankcat, man you sound like shit.”

”Good fucking morning to you too sunshine.”

Frank made his way into the bathroom and threw the phone on speaker so he could piss.

”Oh my God Frankcat, your pissing while talking to me on speaker?!”

”That’s what you fucking get for waking me up.”

”Well fuck you Iero! I thought you might actually want to know where your roommate is, but if you don’t give a shit, I will catch you whenever!”

Frank dropped his cock and lunged for the phone. Shit, if Gerard was pissed enough to use his last name, something went down.

”No man, come on Geecat don’t, I’m sorry. Seriously what happened last night, why didn’t you come home? Are you with a client?”

”Yeah, and I’m still with him…them. They paid for twenty four hours.”

”Wait a minute Geecat, did you say him?”

”Uh…yeah I did. Look he paid me ten million so what was I supposed to do?”

”Wait, ten million up front?”

”Yeah.”

”Shit Geecat, for ten million, I’d do a guy!”

”I am so glad to hear that Mr. Iero.”

_***Bob***_

Gerard jumped when he realized that Bob was standing right behind him. He was close enough that he had heard what Frank had said. Gerard stood stunned as Bob took the phone from him and walked away with it.

”Gee? Geecat? Come on speak to me, who was that? Was that the client?”

”You are correct Mr. Iero, but please call me Bob.”

”Where did Gerard go?”

”He had to use the facilities so he asked me to hold the phone for him.”

”Oh uh…well I hope that he has been servicing you well and keeping you happy. We pride ourselves on impeccable services.”

Isn’t that cute, Frank turned all business when realizing that he was talking to a client. Bob snickered quietly.

”My my Mr. Iero, aren’t you punctual when it comes to your company. It is sweet of you to wonder how Gerard has been with me. I can tell you it was well worth the money I spent.”

”Oh good, our boss will be happy to hear that.”

”So Mr. Iero, I know it is early, but since I have Gerard’s company till night fall, why don’t you join us for lunch.”

”Oh, I would not want to get in the way Sir.”

”You would not be in the way Mr. Iero, and I asked you to call me Bob. Gerard would love your company I am sure.”

”Oh well then Si…Bob, give me the address, and please call me Frank.”

Bob rattled off the address of the hotel to Frank smirking the whole time.

”Alright them Frank, we will see you in a few hours. Thank you, good bye.”

Bob hung up the phone and walked back over to Gerard still standing on the balcony, but now smoking.

”What did you say to him?”

”Oh, not much. He assured me that you would service me well because it is a mark of the company and that he would tell your boss that I was a satisfied customer…oh and he is joining us for lunch.”

”You sick son of a bitch!”

Bob jumped back as Gerard lunged for him, claws out. He manhandled the feline perfectly and managed to get him on the bed on his back.

”I’ll kill you if you touch him!”

”Well, I see the Kitten has claws when you attack one of his own.”

Bob wrestled his arms to the bed and grinned down at the feline below him. Gerard hissed at him and spit in his face. It landed near Bob’s mouth and he licked it away. Bob pushed Gerard’s arms above his head and Ray was there to tie them in place.

”Let me go you bastard!”

”Not till you calm down. Now Ray is going to finish tying you up and then he and I are going to finish our breakfast. When you stop being angry, I will let you eat again.”

”What!? You can’t!”

”I can do anything I want Kitten and besides I think you like being forced down and tied up.”

“No I don’t!”

”Oh, then why are you so hard, hmmm Kitten? I think you need to be taught a little lesson. Ray, will you go get the toy box please?”

Ray left the room and returned with a wooden box with a lock on it. He pulled keys out of his pocket and finding the right one, he opened the lock. As he lifted the top, Bob watched as Gerard’s eyes grew wide when he saw the contents. First Ray took out a ball gag with a strap attached to it. Then he pulled out a cock ring and finally silk rope. He moved to the end of the bed above Gerard’s head and placed the gag in his mouth and secured it tightly. He handed the rope to Bob and held Gerard’s legs so that he could tie them together. Finally he handed Bob the cock ring and Bob pulled Gerard’s skimpy briefs down and fitted the cock ring on. Gerard wiggled and growled through the gag. Bob just smiled at him as he pulled the briefs back up. He patted Gerard’s thigh and got off the bed. He and Ray went back to their breakfast.

_***Frank***_

Frank drove his and Gerard’s car to the hotel. He was not sure what to wear considering Bob was a client, but he was not really working. In the end he chose to wear working clothes out of respect that Gerard was still on the job. He chose a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight fitting gray button down. Both contrasted well with his black down like fur. He preened a bit at the light and then turned onto the street that the hotel was on. He gave the car to the valet and headed into the place. He recognized a few clients there and winked at them as he walked to the elevator doors. He rode up whistling and watching the numbers as the glassed in box rose into the building. Finally he reached the penthouse and the door opened to a tall man with seriously curly hair.

”You must be Mr. Iero, please follow me.”

Frank followed the man through the front door and into a spacious living room where another man was sitting in a suit on a sofa. There were two glasses and a bottle of good scotch on the table.

”Ah, Frank, welcome.”

”Thanks, where’s Gerard?”

”Oh, he’s a bit tied up at the moment, he will be joining us in a few. Please have a seat and a drink with me.”

Frank thought it was a funny choice of words, but he paid them no mind as he looked over the room. It was swank, of course it was, the motherfucking penthouse. Most escorts only dream of getting a client that can afford this. The guy with the curls came over and poured a drink for Frank and then Bob. Bob picked up his drink and Frank did the same. He sipped it as he watched the man over the rim.

”Damn, this is good scotch!”

”Why thank you Frank. I pride myself on enjoying some of the best in the world. I find that my taste reflects my outward appearance to others, but sometimes I just want to drink cheap vodka and smoke a bowl or two.”

Frank smiled and chuckled at this. Bob seemed like a down to earth guy. He could see why Gerard did not mind him. Speaking of, where was he? He knew Gerard liked to preen, but this was ridiculous.

”Hey uh, do you think Gerard is done yet?”

”Hmmm, not sure. Hey Gerard, are you finished yet, your roommate is here.”

Frank looked at the bedroom door and listened for Gerard’s voice after Bob called out after him. He saw no movement and heard nothing. Frank looked at Bob, but Bob shrugged his shoulders and took another drink. Frank did as well, but he was a little more than concened.

”You know the bathroom is on the other side of the bedroom and if the doors here are closed and that door there is closed, he would honestly not hear us. There is a door in the other bedroom that shares the same bathroom. Perhaps we should go in there and try knocking?”

”Sure, that sounds good.”

Frank and Bob got up and headed to the room off of the living room. It had double doors and opened up to a spacious bedroom with a balcony. Seeing the balcony made him want a cigarette.

”Hey, uh, ya mind if I smoke?”

”Please help yourself, I am just going to check on Gerard while you do that.”

”Right, let me know if you need any help.”

Bob left the room and Frank stepped out on the balcony. It was a beautiful day. He thought this as he poisoned the air in front of him. After a few minutes, Bob still had not returned. Frank put out the stub and flicked it over the balcony. He may have thought it was amusing to hit someone with it, but he did not want to burn them. Frank moved over to the bed and sat down. He twiddled his thumbs starting to get bored. Soon his curiosity got the best of him, big surprise for a feline right? He made his way to the closed bathroom door and pricked his ear up toward it. His tail twitched back and forth as he strained to, but heard nothing. He slowly pushed the door open and peered in. The bathroom was dark and empty. He crept in quietly and using his night vision, fuck you he can call it that if he wants, he made his way to the opposite door. He went to prick his ear up to this one, but the low moan that came from the other side ensured that he did not have too. He eased the door open, which thankfully did not make a sound, yeah uppity rich snobs using WD40 on hinges, and peeked into the room. What he saw made his heart stop, his breath get caught in his throat and his cock twitch in interest. There was his roommate, his best friend, his fucking cuddle buddy, face down and ass up on the bed as Bob pounded into his ass. Bob had his tail curled around his arm and was holding it, but not pulling it. He had a perfect view of Gerard’s face and saw that he was gagged. He bristles at first thinking that Gerard is being hurt, but as he listens to the sounds coming from the bedroom, he realizes that they are coming from Gerard and they are not the sounds of fake pleasure that they are used to making for clients. No, these noises are real and Frank had never heard them before. He pushed down on his thigh and brushed his cock, which had continued to harden. ‘Fuck, I can’t think like this about my best friend!?' Oh, but he could and he was. He also noticed how taut Bob’s back and ass muscles looked at he worked them out while fucking Gerard. They flexed and contracted with his movements and Frank found himself wondering what it would be like to run his fingers over the contours. He licked his lips and pushed down on his cock again. The friction felt so good. He was about to reach into his pants and jerk off when he felt hot breath across his neck.

”Now Mr. Iero, that seems like a waste of a perfectly good hard on. Why don’t you share it with the whole class.”

Frank jumped as he looked up and saw the curly haired man watching him. Normally he would not allow himself to be intimidated by this, but he was pretty much caught spying on his boss. Ray placed a hand on Frank’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze letting him know that he was in control.

”Shall we join the rest of the class Mr. Iero?”


	4. Better Off As Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank takes care of Gerard because that is what best friends do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing with my cat yesterday and she started to lick my hand, which I consider kitty kisses, and she made a face when she came in contact with some soap that I did not get off when I was rinsing them. The look she made, I just lost it and cracked up and scared her off. This was the inspiration for...well you will see. ^0^
> 
> So Frank got caught watching Bob and Gerard at the end of last chapter. I wonder what is going to happen to our feline friend in this one. *dun dun dun* ^0^
> 
> 90% is Gerard POV. ^-^
> 
> Title from "Bang The Doldrums" Fall Out Boy, Old school that is.

 

_***Gerard***_

It was rape right? He didn’t want this right? Then why were the noises coming out of him genuine? The smooth texture of the 600 count Egyptian cotton sheets were not causing burns on his legs like the ones at the cheap hotels did. He could not believe that he was thinking about fucking sheets while he was getting fucked. That’s right, he was getting fucked, and for the second time in less than twenty four hours. He had no idea where Frank was. He heard him arrive, but that was it. Then Bob came in the room.

_”Well Kitten, how are you getting along in here? I had a lovely talk with your roommate. It seems he cares for you a lot. Funny that I was the first cock you even had in you. I would have assumed that you guys had fucked before._

Of course he could not answer Bob since he was still gagged.

_”Mmmm Kitten, you look so good right now. I wonder if Mr. Iero can tend to himself for a bit longer._

Now he was on his knees being plowed into and fuck if it did not feel good. Gerard wished that his hands were free so that he could touch himself. He swore his tail had a mind of it’s own as it curled around Bob’s waist as if to anchor him to Bob further. He was going to go crazy soon if he did not get to cum.

”Excuse me boss, but we seem to have a problem.”

Gerard heard Ray’s voice and opened his eyes. Big mistake on his part. There staring at him in shock was his best friend. They made eye contact and Gerard shut his eyes again. He did not want Frank to see him like this. This went beyond friendship. He would be disgusted by him. He would never let Gerard live this down. Gerard began to sob softly as Bob stopped thrusting and leaned on his ass with one arm like he was a fucking table or something.

”What is it Ray? Oh, well hello there Frank. Come to join us?”

”You sick son of a bitch! What are you doing to Gerard?”

”Well I would think it would be obvious there Frankie, my cock, his ass, you do the math.”

“I don’t care that you’re fucking him, I knew about that, but why is he tied and gagged?!”

”Ah well you see, my little Kitten here did not want me to invite you here today so he got a little violent with the claws, and I had to retract them for my own safety. I am sure you understand.”

”Let him go.”

”*sigh* Fine. Ray assist me.”

Bob pulled out of Gerard, and he felt even more embarrassed. He knew that his hole was wide open from Bob’s cock, and that Frank had a good view of it. He felt his arms being released and he quickly turned over to cover himself with the sheet. Frank ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

”Geecat, are you okay?”

”Yeah, yeah, I’m alright.”

”Well I will leave you two kitties to talk, Ray and I will see about lunch. I am thinking sushi, how does that sound Ray?”

”I am good with anything Boss.”

”Of course you are. Oh and Frankie, I understand that you are not here as work, but my little Kitten is, so I will be locking the doors again. If you wish to leave just knock and Ray will let you go, but _he_ is mine till the evening.”

Gerard watched Bob smirked as he pointed a finger at him. He also marveled how Bob was still hard and not affected by it. Ray came and gave him his robe to don. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one up. He tossed the pack at Gerard and then left the room with Ray locking the door behind them. Gerard relaxed a little with Bob gone. He grabbed the pack and pulled out a cigarette. He lit is and took a long drag. He held it up for Frank to pull off of it and settled into Frank's warm embrace.

”Geecat, I am so sorry about this.”

”Don’t be Frankat, it’s just work.”

”You weren’t being hurt?”

"Not really no, look he uses good rope that leaves no marks.”

Frank looked at Gerard’s wrists and caressed them lightly. Gerard shivered at the light touch, and Frank looked up at him.

”Wow, sensitive huh?”

”Yeah I guess, just new sensations and my body kind of reacted to it funny.”

”Come here Geecat, let me take care of you.”

Frank let Gerrad finish the cigarette and put it out for him. He then moved up to the head of the bed and propped the pillows up. He settled into them, and Gerard crawled between his legs so he could rest his back against Frank’s chest. He curled his legs up and entwined them with Frank’s as well as their tails. Frank waited till Gerard was settled in and he began to groom him. This was something that they did every night after the clients had all gone home. Gerard missed this last night. Frank started with the top of his head and worked his way down to his ears. He scratched the one soothingly that he was not licking, and Gerard began to purr from the wonderful feeling.

”Missed you last night Frankat. Was not the same without you to sleep next to.”

Frank finished with the ears and worked his way down to his cheek and across is forehead. Gerard turned his body more so that Frank could reach the other cheek easier. He then licked his nose, which always makes Gerard giggle.

”I missed hearing that. Those happy noises you make when we are together.”

Frank continued across his chin and then to his lips. He stopped after the first swipe of his tongue though and licked his own chops instead.

”You had crème today, good crème too.”

”I think there is some left you know. Would you like some?”

”Please, it tasted heavenly… oh wait maybe that was you?”

”Frankat!”

Gerard swatted at him playfully and then got up and crossed to the table. He was still naked, but it was not like Frank never saw him like that. He felt the crème and marveled that it was still cold. Must be the decanter it was in. He poured some in a bowl and also grabbed one of the sweet rolls. He turned around to bring it back when he heard Frank gasp.

”Gerard! Why are you still hard?”

Gerard looked down and saw the cock ring was still on. Bastard never took it off.

”Ah, yeah, cock ring. He never took it off.”

”Oh, uh… is it bothering you?”

”Not really. I forgot it was even there till you mentioned it.”

Gerard made his way back to the bed and placed the crème and sweet roll on the nightstand. He offered the bowl to Frank and Frank gingerly stuck his tongue in it.

”Wow, it’s really good!”

”Yeah, I know. Here, dip the sweet roll in it. There is also bacon if you want too.”

”Sure, if you don’t mind. I kind of came here right after you woke me up.”

Gerard leaves Frank with the bowl and goes to fetch some bacon, and a bowl of his own now that he realizes he is thirsty too. Returning, he can see that Frank has already finished the sweet roll and is knocking back the rest of the bowl of crème. Gerard smiles and hands Frank some bacon. He munches on it thoughtfully as Gerard dips his in the crème like he did earlier. He pops the bacon in his mouth, but drips some crème on his chest. Frank laughs at him.

”See, that is why I eat and drink separately.”

”Your loss, bacon dipped in crème is awesome.”

”So is the mess you are making.”

Gerard ignores Frank’s giggles and comments and drinks the crème by tipping the bowl. He causes some to slip down his chin and onto his chest and thigh.

”Geeze Geecat, you’re such a messy eater.”

”So, I’ll take a sponge bath.”

”That won’t work the crème will still be sticky in your fur. Here let me help.”

Frank takes the bowl from Gerard and nibbles the last of the bacon out of his hand. He pushes Gerard down, and Gerard stretches out with little mews. He crawls on top, and starts to lick the crème away from Gerard’s mouth. Gerard lies there content and lets Frank do all the work. Frank moves from Gerard’s mouth down to his chin and then his neck. As he works his way down to his chest, Gerard begins to purr again.

”You always were too lazy to groom yourself Geecat.”

”Shut up Frankat, it just feels good, that’s all. I promise I will do you afterwards okay?”

”Yeah, but I bet I won’t taste as good as you do right now.”

"Oh don’t worry, after I steep the bacon in the crème, I will dump it on your head and owe!”

Gerard jerks up as Frank bites one of his nipples.

”Ha, that’s what you get, now shut up and let me finish.”

”Fine, no need to get huffy about it sheesh.”

Frank continued to clean the crème out of Gerard’s fur. He moved down to his thigh and stopped.

”Uh Geecat, I feel kind of… I mean is it okay considering you know.”

Gerard looked up from his contentment and saw that Frank was right next to his still rock hard cock. Usually when they did this, they at least had some kind of underwear on.

”I guess, I mean even if I could put my briefs on, they would do nothing to stop it or maybe a towel would work? Honestly, you don’t have to Frankat, you really don’t. I can go use the water.”

”Yeah, but that will fuck up your fur and our special fur soap is not here. You know what, don’t worry about it, it’s cool.”

”You sure?”

”Yeah, chill, I got this.”

Gerard lay back down and Frank went to work licking the fur on his thigh clean. At first it felt fine and Gerard was relaxing and feeling his purr start up again, when he suddenly got a strange feeling. When Frank was licking his outer thigh it was fine, but now he was trailing a drip of crème down his inner thigh and it felt... good. His body started to gain some heat as he felt Frank’s rough tongue working over the fur picking up all the off-white liquid. As he went on Gerard started to feel his cock twitch and get harder than it was before. So much for it being rock hard then. He tried to school his breathing, but as Frank got closer to the groin area, he felt goose bumps forming under his fur. If this were normal grooming, Frank would have moved down to his knee by now, but cleaning was different and concentrated. Gerard suppressed a moan as he tried to sit up and speak.

”F-F-F-Frank-k-kat?”

”Yeah Geecat, what is it?”

”I-I-I think I am g-g-good now.”

”Are you sure, I mean, I know you dropped a lot on your lap and.”

"No no no, I am fine now really.”

”Okay, but I… Oh fuck Geecat, you look like your cock is going to explode, please let me take that thing off.”

”NO NO NO DON’T TOUCH IT!”

Frank grabbed Gerard’s cock and Gerard let out a noise like he did with Bob earlier. The sounds started Frank, and he gripped his cock harder when he jumped.

”Oh fuck Frankat, can you, you gotta…”

”I uh, yeah, let me.”

Frank slid his hand down to the ring and slowly began to ease it up. Gerard shivered and shook as the blood rushed to the now free skin. As Frank slid his hand up, he shuddered because he knew Gerard was so fucking close. Frank looked at him with wide eyes.

”You’re close aren’t you?”

”Oh fuck Frankat, yes.”

”Then let me…”

Gerard felt the ring removed completely, but Frank’s hand stayed and continued to stroke him. Gerard fell back on his elbows as Frank caressed his cock carefully, running his fingers over the red ring that the cock ring left.

”Does it hurt here?”

”Ah, a little, like not hurt, but sensitive.”

”Okay, I, um, want to...”

”Want to- oh fuck!”

Gerard threw his head back as he felt Frank lick across the red ring gently. It was better then any blow job he's ever received. Frank concentrated on that one section kissing it and licking it carefully.

”Uh, Frankat, feels ah.”

”Does it feel good Geecat? I only want to make you feel good.”

”Yeah, yeah, it feels really good.”

”Good, I’m glad.”

Frank pulled up from Gerard’s cock and met his face. He stared at Gerard with his glowing green eyes. His hand kept moving on Gerard’s shaft as he leaned in a licked a stripe up Gerard’s neck.

”I missed a spot it seems.”

”Did you now? Anywhere else?”

”Yeah right here.”

Frank licked across Gerard’s lips and Gerard parted them. Frank licked into his mouth and Gerard brought his tongue to meet Frank’s. Their mouths fused together and neither one could deny now that they were kissing. This was not about grooming at all. Gerard brought his hand up to rest on Frank’s hip and maneuvered himself into Frank’s lap. Frank backed up against the head board slowly so as not to let go of Gerard’s now leaking cock. He settled himself into the pillows and Gerard brought his thighs across Franks. Now Frank places his other hand to the back of Gerard’s neck and really pulls him into the kiss. Gerard groaned in Frank’s mouth and he pushed further forward. He reached down and started to undo Frank’s belt.

”Is this okay Frankat?”

”Yeah Geecat, yeah, if it’s you, yeah.”

Gerard smiled and opened the button and zipper and reached into grab Frank’s cock. Frank moaned out and wiggled his hips to pull his pants down more. Gerard pulled himself in more so that their cocks were rubbing together. Both men gasped when they touched and pulled into a full embrace with their hands running over each other’s fur and into their hair.

”God Geecat, you feel so good. Fuck so soft and hot.”

”Mmmm, you too Frankat, wanna cum with you so badly.”

Frank smiled at Gerard and pressed their bodies closer, slipping a hand around both their cocks. He stroked them quickly, but firmly and Gerard now had his claws out kneading them into Frank’s back.

”Oh fuck, Frankat, fuck fuck fuck!”

”Uh uh uh, Geecat, I’m gonna…”

”Fuck me toooooo”

Both men came in Frank’s grasp. The cum spurted up to their chests and some on their neck. Gerard fell forward onto Frank’s shoulder breathing hard.

”Fuck Frankat, that felt so good.”

”Yeah, me too Geecat.”

Gerard saw some cum on Frank’s neck and licked at it. He made a sour face and Frank laughed.

”Not so good huh?”

”No, salty as hell, yuck.”

Frank swiped a finger on Gerard and tasted the cum for himself. He made the same face.

”Must be all the fish we eat.”

”Yeah, I think I will stick to eating the clients out.”

”Amen to that, some of them taste so fucking good too.”

”It’s all the champagne and sweets we feed them.”

”So maybe if we change our diet?”

”Fuck you Geecat, I like my sushi.”

”Yeah me too, so no grooming this stuff off. We have to bathe now.”

”Later, I’m fucking tired. Bob is still not back, so lets nap.”

”Okay Frankat.”

They curled around each other like they do at home, and entwined their paws, legs and tails. Their ears twitched as they settled in and before either one knew, they were fast asleep and purring contentedly.

_***Bob***_

"Hey Boss, the sushi’s here.”

”Okay Ray, just give me a minute.”

Bob gets up from his bed and crosses the room to the monitor. Ray walks in and stands next to him. On the monitor are Gerard and Frank fast asleep. Bob sighs and clicks it off.

”Should I wake them yet?”

”No, not yet, they had a draining morning. All new experiences for them. Let them sleep a little longer and keep the sushi on ice.”

”Very good Boss. So have you figured out how to get to the little guy yet?”

Bob smirks at Ray as he heads to the bathroom to take a piss.

”Yeah, I think I have.”

”Good Sir, so I will go take care of the sushi.”

”Good man Ray, good man.”

Ray leaves and Bob moves to the other door to the bathroom. He goes into the bedroom and sits on the side of the bed. He pets both Frank and Gerard and they both sigh in their sleep and start purring. Bob smiles and scratches Gerard behind the ear. Gerard mews in his sleep and increases his purr. Bob moves onto Frank and does the same, but Frank bats his hand away.

”Huh, so not completely the same.”

Bob gets up and moves to the hidden camera. He removes the small disc from it and slips it into a sleeve. He knocks on the door and Ray opens it for him. He smiles and looks at his watch. Still plenty of time left to tame another kitten. He lights up another cigarette.

”Ray, this is going to be an interesting afternoon.”


	5. Control Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob teaches Frank about control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rough chapter to write because any direction I went with it, lead to the final chapter. I had to cut it back so it is short for my taste. 
> 
> I am excited that Christmas vacation is coming. It means a break from school and a chance to write more! ^-^
> 
> Also I feel everyone's emotions about the Greatest Hits record coming out, but at least we get new music too right? Also, feel the way you want to with it. Don't let anyone say that your emotions are wrong. Happiness, sadness, anger, betrayal, all your choice and none are wrong.
> 
> All right guys, enjoy! ^-^

_***Frank***_

Frank yawns and stretches. He looks up and sees that the sun is risen high in the sky. He figures it must by around noon by now. Curled around him is Gerard. The sunlight, now sending a strong beam into the room, is hitting his fur and making it almost sparkle. Frank would like to stay longer and watch the light show, but nature is calling. He carefully disengages himself from his best friend and moves off the bed. Frank's feet give out a little because his legs are asleep from being tucked under Gerard for so long. He laughs as Gerard mews in discomfort from the loss of the warm body, but then curls into himself and is back to softly snoring. Now that his legs are starting to get pins and needles, he gingerly walks to the bathroom. After he relieves himself he washes his paws and looks over at the door to the other bedroom. There is the sound of laughter coming from it. Frank slowly opens the door, and takes a look at what's on the other side. Bob is reclining in bed, in his robe, laughing at the television. Frank ventures further into the room and Bob smiles at him, waving him over. He makes his way to the bed and notices that Bob is watching stand-up comedy. The comedian is British and does a bit of physical comedy in his act. He is also in a red pant suit and heels. Frank quirks as eyebrow at Bob.

”His name is Eddie Izzard. He is a transvestite, and one hell of a funny guy.”

At that moment, the man on the TV referred to himself as an “executive” transvestite. Frank laughed at this and Bob motioned for him to sit down. Frank sat on the edge of the bed making sure that his tail did not end up underneath him. Bob motioned for him to come up to the headboard.

”Trust me, it is more comfortable for your back.”

”Um…alright, I guess.”

”Plus, I have sashimi.”

”Oh fuck, really?”

Bob moved a little to show Frank the fresh shaved ice with a marble slab on it and all different kinds of sushi sitting on it.

”Should we wake up Gerard?”

”Nah, I got plenty on ice in the cooler, and It seems like he could use the extra sleep.”

”Gerard was always prone to cat naps during the day and he could fall asleep anywhere.”

Frank settled next to Bob and Bob brought the sushi over to him. Frank let out a high pitched meow as he saw all the fish that was on the slab. He picked up a piece of the ice cold tuna and popped it in his mouth. He sighed and began to purr as the perfect cut of seafood slip down his throat. He then felt a hand on his head scratching in the center. He looked over at Bob and saw that he was the cause of this sensation. Frank smiled at him and purred even louder. He turned back to the sashimi and tried a piece of salmon instead. All too quickly the marble was empty and Frank found himself cuddled next to Bob purring contently as Bob continued to pet him. His tummy was full and he was satisfied, or so he thought.

”I am guessing that you are a little tired of crème right now, so how about a drink instead.”

Frank grumbled a little as Bob got up, leaving him with a chill, and went to the bar in the corner of the room. Bob made two White Russians for them and then returned. He moved so that Frank could sit up, but still cuddle as he sipped his drink.

”Mmmm, this is Gerard’s favorite drink too.”

”Nothing to do with the milk right?”

Bob chuckled as Frank playfully swatted at him.

”No ass, we both happen to like Kahlua.”

Frank chuckled this time, and snuggled closer as he sipped his drink. The stand-up comedy was over and a movie had started while they were eating. It was about a woman who had an affair with a young artist. The woman had kept pushing him away, but finally gave into the young man who took her in a way that her husband had not in a long time. Even though it was an R rating, the sex scene was very intimate and vocal. Frank sat there watching the artist taking the woman in the stairwell and started to get aroused. He sipped his drink quietly and wondered what Bob was thinking. He glances quickly over to the man and sees that he is watching the scene as well, but Frank notices right away that he is not hard. Out of his mouth before he realizes it, he asks why.

”Not a fan of the actress?”

”Huh, oh I think she is a fine actress.”

”You don’t seem to be into the scene though."

”Not crazy about the actor.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, I just don’t think he is sexy enough.”

”Oh.”

Frank looks away quickly. He should have known that Bob would not be turned on by the woman. The scene continues and they end up in bed. Now they are really going at it and the guy takes off his shirt and you can see his ass. Frank notices that Bob has pulled him in a little tighter to his body and is caressing his side. It feels good though, so Frank leans into it and cannot help, but start purring again. He can also see that Bob is showing interest now. Frank can no longer see the actor’s face, just his back as it flexes when he moves with the actress. He watches the arch of the man’s back and his ass cheeks as they flex from their workout. Bob is now slightly kneading his fingers into Frank’s side and it really feels good. He thinks of when Gerard and him are curled up together talking about the day’s events. Gerard will pull him close and knead into his side, making him relax. Gerard. What happened in there? Frank is still trying to figure this out. I mean it was not like they had sex right? Actually it was really more intimate than that. He tried to pretend it was just a friend helping a friend out, but actually it was more. Frank remembered the arch of Gerard’s back as he straddled his lap as they brought themselves off. It was way more arousing than the fucking on the screen and his pants went from uncomfortable to super tight.

”Lost in thought?”

Bob brought him back to reality for a moment. The scene was over, long over. How long had he been gone in his own head. There was blood now. The wife’s husband had murdered the lover with a fucking snow globe.

”Yeah, I guess. Maybe I should go and check on Gerard now.”

”I have Ray fetching him some clothes so he can take a shower, Don’t worry I have it under control.”

”You like being in control don’t you?”

”Well of course, don’t you?”

”Yeah, I suppose I do.”

”The trick is though, to make the other person believe they are in control. I mean that is what you do with your clients isn’t it?”

Frank thought about this. That was the best way to get them to spend more money. He would make a comment towards a place to eat and then make another comment about the client having an excellent taste in some cuisine. Which, in the end, caused them to want to eat at the fancier location, and thus spend more money on him.

”I guess I never really thought of it in that way.”

Bob pulled Frank even closer, and moved his hand to scratch under his chin. Frank was a little surprised at this move. It was something that only Gerard really knew about, but he did not complain, he just melted into it.

”You and I are a lot alike Frank, you know that?”

Frank let out a contented sigh, and began to purr loudly again.

”Hmmm, how so?”

”Well being in charge makes us happy. We like to take care of people. We like to know that we are making them feel safe and loved. For example, you like to take care of Gerard right?”

”Yeah, we have been friends a long time. I just know what he needs sometimes you know?”

”Of course. It comes with time and wisdom. I mean, I knew what Gerard needed earlier and I took care of him.”

Frank opened his half lidded eyes, God the scratching felt so good. He looked up at Bob, who seemed to be closer now.

”I hardly call what you did earlier taking care of him?”

”Oh, how so?”

”Well uh, Gerard is not into guys and you…”

”Oh he seemed to be into me pretty well or rather I was into him.”

Bob smirked at his own pun and Frank blushed. The scene of Bob fucking Gerard popped back into his head, and the sounds that were coming from his friend were so real that he was almost envious.

”I think you were pretty into him as well Frankie.”

Frank tried to pull away in protest, but Bob’s arm kept him in place. He looked up at Bob again, and saw him smiling.

”Relax Frankie, no one here is going to judge you. I would think that you were a bit nuts not to realize that your roommate is fucking hot. I mean, have you guys really never did anything together?”

Frank thought back to earlier when he was with Gerard in the bed.

”Uh, we may have experimented a bit, but nothing like you and him were doing though.”

Frank blushed when he admitted that about Gerard. He could actually remember the kiss and how amazing it was to feel Gerard against him like that.

_”God Geecat, you feel so good. Fuck so soft and hot.”_

_”Mmmm, you too Frankat, wanna cum with you so badly.”_

Bob pulled him from his thoughts by stroking his back, right down the spine. Frank could not help but melt into it.

”Tell me something honestly, and if you answer correctly I promise to make things between you and Gerard better than you ever thought they could be.”

”W-W-What?”

”When you saw me fucking him. Pounding into him with everything I had, causing those wonderful sounds… were you jealous? At that moment, did you wish it was you?”

Frank thought for a moment, desperately trying to distract himself from what Bob was doing to him. He remembered the look on Gerard’s face and the flush on his skin and how he sounded. Frank found he could not deny it anymore.

”Yes.”

”Good Kitten that is what I thought you would say.”

Bob turned his head and crashed his lips into Frank’s. Frank turned himself around and straddled Bob’s lap without breaking contact. Bob made quick work of his shirt. Frank could feel his hands caressing his now exposed body and he pushed into it. This was very different than when he was with a client. He was choosing to do this with Bob. Bob broke the kiss by trailing his mouth up his jaw and making a wet trail to his ear.

”You know he wants you don’t you? He wants you to take control of him like I did.”

Frank groaned when Bob whispered this in his ear. He wanted to believe him. He wanted to hear Gerard begging for him, pleading to make him feel good. Bob continued to whisper all the dirty things that Gerard would want Frank to do to him. He fused their mouths back together as Bob trailed his hand down and pressed on Frank’s hard on. Now Frank let out an obscene moan and Bob took that as a sign to pop his jeans open and push his hand inside. Frank felt a smirk against his lips as Bob found that he was not wearing any underwear. He and Gerard never bothered to, it is a waste of precious time for the clients. He pulled his cock out and began to stroke it. 

”Oh fuck, faster please.”

”That is what Gerard is going to be saying to you when you fuck him.”

Another barrage of sounds echoed from Frank’s mouth as he pushed against Bob, desperate for more anything. Suddenly Bob’s hand stilled as he circled the base of Frank’s shaft.

”Easy Kitten, easy, relax, we don't want you to cum too soon do we?”

”W-W-We don’t?”

”No, we want the moment to last until anymore would drive you mad.”

”Oh, I, okay.”

Frank didn’t know what else to say. He felt his chest rising and falling, and he started to relax a bit more. Bob had great control over himself as well as Frank and he had to admit he enjoyed it.

“Now, why don’t we go and see if Gerard is awake yet.”


	6. Cum Together, Right Now, Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three is the magic number...as long as Bob is in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another fic comes to a close. It has been a pleasure, _***Jxini***_ to write this for you and I hope you have been pleased with it till the very end.
> 
> And now with apologies to Paul and Ringo for the basterdized version of one of thier songs as the title, I present the conclusion to **Leopard Hakusho**.
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

_***Gerard***_

Gerard woke up feeling refreshed. He looked out the balcony window, and saw the sun was past high noon. He had been sleeping for quite a while. He stretched forgetting that he was naked, letting the sheet slip off of his body. Gerard stood up and searched for clothing, but found nothing. Then he remembered that his client still had them. He did find a spare robe though and wrapped himself in it. He grabbed his cigarettes and moved to the balcony. Gerard opened the doors and stepped outside. The breeze felt good on his skin and ruffled his fur a little so that it tickled. He lit up and leaned against the railing. Thoughts about the night before swam through his head, and how he had ended up letting his client take him just like that. Gerard shuddered when he thought of what happened and how it felt for Bob’s powerful hands to be clenching his hips. He felt his skin and winced at the bruises that he knew dotted the area.

”Well fuck.”

Gerard finished his smoking, and was about to go back inside when he noticed a paper on the small drink table. He picked it up and began to flip through it. He stopped when he got to the business section and saw Bob’s picture. The man was walking through a crowd wearing a smart Armani suit and glasses to match. The caption under the picture is what drew Gerard’s attention.

**Robert Bryar, 29 years old, sole heir of Bryar Petrol Productions. In just three years he has risen to be among the top five companies in the world. One ruthless business man, Bryar has many enemies among his peers, but he also makes a strong ally to those that he trusts. Engaged to a wealthy and well known daughter of a multi-million dollar tycoon, Bryar…**

Gerard did not want to read anymore. He had been played once again.

”So you read huh?”

Gerard turned around to see Ray sitting at the table from breakfast. He had two steaming cups of coffee and was pouring a generous amount of crème into one. Gerard moved off the balcony and sat in the chair opposite Ray. His tail twitched with anger and confusion and he caressed to calm it down as Ray slid the now crème’d coffee towards him. He picked it up, but he was visibly shaking.

”Do you know why you are here?”

”Yeah, because Bob needed a cover to avoid his impending engagement, and to get his rocks off.”

Gerard could not help the bitterness in his voice as he attempted to lift the cup to his lips without spilling any. He was failing and put the cup down again.

”You are here because he could not stand watching you from a far anymore.”

Gerard looked up at Ray. He was confused now. Watching him?

”Please explain Ray.”

Ray picked up his cup and took a sip. He then placed his down and picked up Gerard’s so that he could drink from it. Gerard was grateful for the kind gesture and purred as the driving life force made it's way down his throat. Once he had finished, he leaned back into the seat.

”Bob has been watching you for a long time now. He knows everything about you and all your clients. He knew about your long time friendship with Frank too. For the longest time all he could do was watch, now he was ready to act.”

”Wait, so everything that happened with him was planned?”

”Oh yes, three years in the making.”

Gerard remembered the paper saying that Bob had been working on his company for the last three years. It still didn't make Gerard understand any better.

”So why now?”

”That he is going to have to answer.”

Gerard pursed his lips and his whiskers twitched at the thought of having to wait for Bob. He looked around the room and just realized that Frank was not around.

”Where did Frank go?”

”He’s with Bob right now while you took your much needed nap.”

”What, did he fuck him too?”

”Please do not be that crass about it. Bob has more morals than that.

At that moment the bathroom door opened and Frank and Bob walked in. Frank was in just his pants with his shirt missing and Bob was in a similar robe to Gerard. Gerard stood up and ran to Frank.

”Frankat, are you alright?”

”Yeah Geecat, I’m fine, you?”

”I’m alright, I was worried about you.”

”No fears Kitten, I took good care of your boy.”

”He’s not my boy, he is my friend.”

”Oh, but he could be so much more if you let him.”

Gerard looked down at Frank and Frank looked away. He lifted Frank’s chin so that he faced him.

”Frankat, is that true?”

”Fuck Geecat, I don’t know anymore, I am so confused about my feelings for you now.”

”Oh Frankat, don’t worry about it. I still love you.”

”You love me?”

”Yeah, of course I do. More than ever now.”

Gerard’s heart melted a bit. He leaned over and kissed Frank. Frank returned the kiss and let his tail wrap around Gerard as he pulled him in closer. He wrapped his arms around his hips and pushed his thigh in between his legs. Gerard moaned at the pressure and he felt Frank smirk into the kiss. Gerard felt himself being walked backwards to the bed. His knees hit the edge, and he sat down. His robe fell open and Frank slid to his knees and took his cock into his mouth.

”Frankat, ah, shit!”

Gerard thought that Frank was getting good at this considering it was his second blowjob. He felt the bed dip down and Bob move behind him.

”Good girl my little Kitten. You are beginning to understand.”

”U-U-Understand?”

”Yes, understand how much you mean to us.”

”U-U-Usssssss?”

Gerard dragged out the 'S' as Frank deep throated him. Gerard threw his head back onto Bob’s shoulder who took advantage of this and licked a stripe up Gerard’s neck. He moved his tongue to dip into the space between Gerard’s shoulder and collar bone. That made Gerard shudder. He pushed a hand into Frank’s hair and the other behind him into Bob’s as he pulled him into a kiss. He had two men that were worshipping him and he was honestly loving the attention.

”Fuck me, please.”

Bob pulled away and chuckled.

”Patience Kitten, you will have all the pleasure you can stand in a few more minutes. First Frankie here is going to make you see white when he makes you cum, and then you will be fucked slow and sweetly by him.”

”Oh God yes, please, want him, want him so badly.”

”Then cum for us and you can have him.”

Gerard did not need anymore incentive as he grabbed Frank’s head with both hands and began to thrust up into his mouth, chasing his orgasm. Frank took the rough movements and it was not long after that Gerard felt his toes curling as he moved closer to the edge.

”Frankat, you gotta… I’m gonna.”

Frank pulled off just in time to get hit him in the face with Gerard’s cum. Gerard was riding out his orgasm shaking against Bob. When he was done he looked lazily up at Frank and felt bad. He knew that neither one of them liked the taste of cum. He tried to sit up and help Frank clean the mess off when he saw Bob move a hand in front of his face and crook a finger at Frank. Frank crawled onto the bed and Bob kissed him and began to tongue the cum off of his face. Frank groaned as Bob lavished attention to his face. Bob began to open up Frank’s pants, and slide them down his thighs as he kissed Frank’s shoulders.

”Frankie Boy, lay down so that we can give you a show.”

Frank obeyed Bob and crawled up to the pillows. Gerard moved to kneel in front of him and Bob moved behind him again once more. He was horny and dying to be fucked now. He knew that Bob had a plan. After talking with Ray, he knew that Bob never did anything spontaneous. He was delirious with wonder, and Bob pressed his chest to Gerard’s back. He brought the bottle of lube in front of Gerard’s face and popped the top. He leaned into Gerard’s ear and licked the outer shell.

”All right Kitten show time.”

_***Frank***_

The sight before him was breathtaking. Gerard was on his knees naked straddling Frank’s legs. He had his back plastered to Bob’s chest with sweat and three of Bob’s fingers inserted in his ass.

”How does he look Frankie Boy?”

”He looks so fucking good.”

”Mmmm, he’s tight too. Wait till your shoving your cock in him. You’re gonna love the feel of him using his muscles like he is now to my fingers.”

”Oh God, please, let me fuck him now.”

”Patience my boy, our little girl is not ready, not yet, wait till I find his…”

”AH FUCK ME!”

”There it is.”

Bob smirked and Frank could only assume that whatever he hit inside Gerard made Gerard lose control. He was surprised that Gerard was hard again after just cumming. Bob pushed Gerard over so that he was lined up to take Frank in his mouth.

”Get him good and wet Kitten, like I have you.”

Just as Gerard went down on Frank, he saw Bob slip and fourth finger inside him. Gerard tightened up on Frank’s cock as he left out a muffled sound that went straight to Frank’s spine. He grabbed Gerard’s hair and fucked into his mouth like Gerard did to him. Bob grabbed his hand and made him let go.

”That’s not how you want to cum Frankie Boy.”

Bob grabbed Gerard’s head and yanked him off of Frank’s cock with a wet pop. He then pulled his fingers out of Gerard.

”Now Kitten, go sit on his cock like a good girl.”

Gerard whimpered and did as he was told. He hovered over Frank’s cock with his ass and after lining up, he sunk slowly down on it.

”Ah fuck me Geecat!”

Gerard began slow movements right away not even waiting to get used to it. He was so gone with lust that Frank knew he just needed to get fucked. He gripped Gerard’s hips and met his downward thrusts with upward ones of his own. Bob had moved closer behind Gerard again and pushed him down so that they could kiss. Frank let Gerard’s tongue slide into his mouth, and realized that this was a distraction when he felt a slippery finger moving around his own opening. He knew that Bob was teasing him with light touches and caresses. He jumped a little when his finger penetrated, but Gerard’s tongue kept his mind busy. He felt Bob push a second finger inside and Frank started to feel the discomfort of Bob moving his fingers around inside of him and mewed in distress wrapping his arms around Gerard for support. Gerard reached up and petted him softly whispering that it was alright. This went on until Bob brushed something that caused Frank to buck up hard into Gerard making Gerard cry out and break free from Frank’s hold. Frank cried out as well when the spot was touched again and again.

”Feels good doesn’t it? I want both my kittens to always feel like this by my hands.”

Frank was so lost in the throes of ecstasy from Gerard and Bob, that it was not much of a surprise to feel Bob’s fingers leave him and his cock take their place. Bob pressed into Gerard’s back as he pushed slowly into Frank. This made Frank still a bit from the pressure and Gerard mewed in protest. Bob stilled Gerard from moving.

”Relax Kitten, give our boy here a second to get used to this.”

”Mmmm, I’m trying Bob, it just, his cock feels so good and…”

”Yes, I know, but I am sure that I am the first cock up his ass, and well you remember last night. Now behave or I will have to punish you.”

Gerard mewed in protest, but hung his head and waited obediently. Frank would have been impressed if it did not feel like someone was trying to shove a baseball bat in his ass. Of course Bob was not really that thick, but he might as well have been. Slowly Frank got used to it and Bob took that as a sign for him to move. When Bob began to move, Gerard started to move again. Slowly they all started to form a smooth rhythm with Bob fucking Frank, and Frank fucking Gerard. Gerard pushed his head back onto Bob’s shoulder again and Bob kissed him, letting his tongue move across his red lips. Bob started to move faster in Frank and that sped Gerard up. Then Bob found that spot in Frank again, this time with his cock and Frank bucked up into Gerard hitting the spot inside of him.

”Oh God Frankat! I need, fuck I need it harder, please harder!”

Bob pulled out of Frank, and he felt this overwhelming sense of loss. Bob met his eyes and they twinkled with knowledge.

”Easy Frankie Boy, there is more, I just want to change positions. Kitten dismount Frankie Boy and go grab the headboard on your knees.”

Gerard obeyed and Frank moved to let him take the place. Without Bob prompting him he moved behind Gerard and pushed back into him. He then waited for Bob.

”My goodness Frankie, you are such a good boy aren’t you?”

Bob pushed back into Frank and then set the pace for fucking. When Bob moved forward, Frank did the same. They found a rhythm again and soon both Gerard and Frank were crying out as it felt like Bob was fucking them both. 

”Oh fuck Geecat, I’m so fucking close.”

”Ah ah ah, me too Frankat.”

”Frankie Boy, be a dear and jerk our little girl off.”

Frank reached around and started to pump Gerard in time with Bob’s thrusts. It was not that many strokes later that Gerard was cumming with a cry and clenching around Frank making him cum. Gerard fell forward and Frank slipped out of him. Once this happened Frank felt Bob’s hands in his hair. He leaned in and growled in his ear.

”My turn.”

Frank felt Bob grip his hip and force his face down over Gerard's ass. Frank licked and sucked at the flesh before him as Bob started to pound him into the mattress. At one point he pushed Frank’s face so far that it slipped lower and his tongue grazed Gerard’s cum covered opening. Gerard moaned and Frank suddenly did not care that he did not like the taste. He wanted to hear Gerard make that noise again. He moved his hands to spread his cheeks open and stuck his tongue inside. He found with Gerard’s skin and it's own personal taste, it changed the flavor of the cum. He lapped at it pushing his tongue in Gerard further. Gerard began to fist the sheets and Frank decided to up the ante. Working hard to stay in place with Bob fucking him hard, he slipped two fingers into Gerard searching for whatever Bob had hit inside of both of them. He moved his fingers around until he brushed a strange bump and it made Gerard scream. He began with his tongue and fingers again, and Gerard began to thrash.

”You learn quickly Frankie Boy, I like that.”

Bob started to fuck him steady so that he could finger fuck Gerard more. This time Frank realized he was getting hard again. Bob leaned and whispered into the shell of his ear.

”Want to fuck him again?”

”Oh God yes!”

”Kitten, be a dear and turn over onto your back.”

Despite being exhausted, Gerard listened to Bob and flopped onto his back. Frank pulled his best friend turn lover towards him and quickly lined up and pushed back in. The feeling of his own cum covering him, and finding out that Gerard was still tight was almost too much. He felt Bob pull out of him and moved to lay down next to Gerard. He presented Gerard with his cock, and he took it in with a greedy slurping noise. This turned Frank on even more and he fucked Gerard faster. He gripped his hips placing his fingers over the bruises that were there from Bob. He wanted to add his mark to Gerard as well.

”God, fuck Geecat, you feel so fucking good, so fucking tight!”

Gerard just grunted in response to swallowing down Bob’s load as Bob held his head to catch all his cum. He petted Gerard, and murmured praises to him for swallowing like a good girl. Watching Gerard swallow Bob’s cum set Frank off and he stuttered, filling Gerard with his second load of cum. It was so much that he began to dribble out before he even moved his cock away. Frank collapsed on Gerard and he felt Gerard move his hands to pet him. Mean while Bob was leaning against the headboard petting Gerard and smiling lazily at both of them.

”That’s my good kittens.”

_***Bob***_

”All the arrangements have been made, but are you sure that they will go for it?”

”No, but i didn't make it to the top five companies by taking no for an answer now have I Ray?”

Bob walked over to the sleeping kittens. He scratched behind Gerard’s ear to get him to purr, and under Frank’s chin for the same effect. It was night now and his time was nearly up. He just hoped that all his hard work was not for nothing.

”Wake up Kitten, it’s nearly six and my time is almost up.”

Gerard opened his eyes and stretched. He yawned and looked so cute when he rubbed his eyes.

”Really six already?”

”Yup, and the requested twenty four hours is up at six thirty.”

”Oh… yeah… right.”

Gerard had a sadness in his eyes as he untangled himself from Frank. He sat at the edge of the bed and Ray came in with his clothes that he arrived in. He placed them on the bed next to Gerard.

”Thanks Ray.”

”No problem Gee.”

Gerard stood up and started to get dressed. While that was happening, Bob leaned in and kissed and caressed Frank softly to wake him up.

”Frankie Boy, wake up. Gerard is almost free and you guys can go home.”

”Home?”

Frank opened his eyes and rubbed them like a child. Bob let him up and he looked and saw Gerard nearly dressed.

”Oh, uh, yeah. So I will get dressed too I guess.”

Frank sat up slowly and winced at the pain in his ass. He began to pull on his pants.

”So, I believe I owe you boys a bit more money, I mean I only paid for Gerard, but I also got Frank so it is only fair.”

Frank and Gerard both watched as Bob pulled out his billfold and took out his credit card.

”I think another five for Frankie Boy, since he was only here for half the day.”

”Sure, thanks.”

Neither boy was thrilled about it as they finished getting dressed and Frank took the card to swipe in his phone. While they were waiting Gerard slumped in the chair. Bob walked over and picked up his head. As he lifted his chin he detected tear drops getting ready to fall.

”Boys?”

Neither Gerard nor Frank looked up. Frank finished the transaction and handed the card back to Bob without making eye contact.

”So, I guess that’s it huh? Well call us of you want to make an appointment again okay?”

The boys got up and moved to the door. Gerard put his hand on the handle.

”Oh, I will not be calling you again.”

”What!?”

”I said, I will not be calling again.”

”Oh, uh, alright, well then, have a nice life.”

Gerard’s shoulders fell, and Frank placed an arm around him at an awkward angle. Their tails intertwied, but drooped giving away thier feelings. They opened the bedroom door, and Gerard turned back to Bob and smiled sadly.

”For what it’s worth, I had a good time and wished we would do it again.”

”Oh I plan on it.”

This time Frank turned around too. They both gave a puzzled look. 

”Wait, how is that possible? You just told Gee that you would never call him again?”

”Yes that is correct. I will never call him again… because I won’t have to.”

”I don’t understand.”

Bob now moved over to the boys and placed an arm around their shoulders.

”I won’t have to because I want you to both come and live with me.”

Frank was sputtering and Gerard was in shock. Bob cupped Gerard’s face.

"Kitten, I have wanted to own you for so long now. I have been watching you and I realized that you would never leave if I did not prove I could take care of you and if you had to leave our boy behind so I am willing to take you both as a package deal. I can grow to love Frankie Boy like you do, I am sure, but the one I really love is you. I want you, not some stuck up twat who wants me for my money, and my cock because I drunk fucked her once."

”You love me?”

”Yes Gerard, for along time now. I want you.”

Bob used his real name to show how serious he was about Gerard

"So how about it?"

Frank moved to hug Gerard.

”Well Geecat, what do you think?”

”I think that as long as I have both of you, I will always be happy.”

Bob smiled and moved in to kiss Gerard. He then kissed Frank and they all embraced.

_***Epilogue: Six Months Later***_

”Come on Frankat, it will be fun!”

”No fuck you Gerard, I am not going!”

Frank growled low and his tail twitched angrily.

”Bobby, he’s not listening to me.”

Gerard pouted and tried to pull Frank, but Frank would not budge. Bob appeared in the doorway and heard Gerard mewing.

”Frankie Boy, come on be a man.”

”Fuck you Bobby, I’m a cat first.”

”No Bobby!”

Bob walked over to Frank and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Frank hissed and clawed at Bob’s back, but he was used to it by now. Gerard giggled as he followed behind Bob with Frank shooting him dirty looks. They boarded the plank and Gerard pulled it up before Bob put Frank down. Bob then moved to the wheelhouse, and turned the engine on. The sloop roared to life and Frank screeched,and grabbed onto Gerard, clinging to him with all he had. Bob laughed as he turned the wheel and moved out of the harbor into the open waters.

*

*

*

”Oh fuck, that feels so, ah ah ah.”

”See Frankie Boy, I told you that you would like sailing.”

”Mmmm, uh uh yeah, fuck yeah.”

Frank looked down briefly to met with the gaze of his best friend and now lover licking and sucking on his cock. He threw his head back and it landed on Bob, who was pressed against his back tightly. This had become a favorite position for all of them. Bob bit his neck and sucked on it as Frank cried out, cumming down Gerard’s throat. He watched Gerard drink it all in, and lick the shaft clean. He collapsed on the bed and watched Bob move away from him to kiss Gerard and swiftly enter him. Bob fucked Gerard like a lover now instead of a whore. They still fucked hard and rough at times, but everyone knew how Bob felt about Gerard. After all it was Gerard that wore Bob’s ring now, and that the other slut was long gone from their lives. Frank was never jealous of Bob because he had Gerard too. Frank wore a ring that was part of Gerard’s too. While Bob had mostly given his heart to Gerard, there was plenty of room for Frank too.

”Frankie Boy, come here and suck off our little girl.”

Frank crawled down off the bed and moved in front of Bob to take Gerard into his mouth. He alternated between licking Gerard, and then fisting him while he licked Bob’s cock as it moved in and out of Gerard. Bob loved when he did that and it made him cum faster.

”Ah fuck Frankie Gee!”

That was Bob’s little nickname for his two kittens. After they were done, Bob went to change course of the sloop and Frank and Gerard curled up on the bed together intertwined in each other.

”Are you happy Geekat?”

”I have you and Bobby, I don’t need anything else.”

”I love you Geekat.”

”I love you Frankat.”

”I love you Frankie Gee.”

”We love you too Bobby.”


End file.
